Dennis Nedry
Dennis Nedry is the secondary antagonist of the 1990 science fiction novel Jurassic Park by the late Michael Crichton, and its 1993 film adaptation of the same name. He is a troublesome and overweight computer-network engineer for the successful dinosaur-cloning faculty he was ordered to program without many details on what the park actually did and was called to the island to fix numerous bugs in the system. Due to the low salary that left him struggling to make a living, Nedry turned on park owner John Hammond and stole dinosaur embryos to a rival theme park that has failed to make their own dinosaurs. His meddling resulted in the dinosaurs escaping and running amok, as well as the deaths of several characters in the film, including himself. In the film adaptation, he was portrayed by Wayne Knight, who also played Newman in Seinfeld, and Al McWhiggin in Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 2. Biography Novels ''Jurassic Park'' Dennis was originally from the city of Cambridge in Massachusetts, and worked at Integrated Computer Systems, Inc. He eventually worked at the theme park located in the island of Isla Nublar, known as Jurassic Park, as the project supervisor of the Jurassic Park Project, being first told to "design a module for record keeping". He always worked in the dark, and was never told anything. Nedry became very annoyed by InGen, as John Hammond kept asking for things which were not part of his original contract, as well as the fact that InGen demanded that those things must be done. When Nedry refused to do so, lawsuits were threatened, and letters were written to his other clients, insinuating that he was an unreliable worker. Nedry chose to return and carry out his work, but not for extra money. Soon after, the malicious Lewis Dodgson approached Nedry, and they made a conspiracy to steal many dinosaur embryos from InGen, giving him a $1,500,000.00 payoff. Nedry accepted the offer, and even recorded one of their conversations as insurance, just in case Dodgson attempted to rip him off. Nedry then (or already) coded the trapdoor program Wht.Rht.Obj, which existed in a code that shut off all the security systems and electrified fences. This allowed Nedry to steal the dinosaur embryos. There was also a storm on the island. On that very same night whence he carried out his plan and the storm struck the island, Nedry discreetly activated his secret computer protocol, which caused security systems to shut down all over the theme park, thus putting Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm, Lex, and Tim Murphy's lives all at risk, as they were then stranded in their tour vehicles outside the unmanned Tyrannosaurus rex paddock. He then stole the embryos from the freezers, stored the said embryos in a specially adapted can of shaving foam which he got from Lewis Dodgson, and snuck away from the compound into a gas jeep, driving it to the East Dock. Nedry's hopes were to get to the dock, get the embryos to Dodgson, and then return to the theme park to restore all the security systems before he was missed. However, the storm caused Nedry to veer off the road. There, he encountered a Dilophosaurus wetherilli, which disemboweled him by blinding him with its venomous saliva, ripped his stomach wide open, caused his intestines to spill out, and crushed his head with its jaws. Nedry's body was found by Robert Muldoon and Donald Gennaro, which was now being devoured by a pack of scavenging Procompsognathus triassicuses. Muldoon had very little sympathy for his death, having witnessed all the demises and chaos Nedry indirectly caused. When Gennaro asked what to do with the body, Gennaro told him there were more important things to worry about, and they left the body behind. Nedry's dead body was presumably destroyed when the entire island of Isla Nublar was bombed by the Costa Rica Air Force. Films ''Jurassic Park'' John Hammond refused to pay him any extra money for his work. Eventually, Lewis Dodgson of Biosyn offered Nedry $1,500,000 to steal embryos worth of fifteen dinosaur species from Jurassic Park's labs and gave him a canister disguised as Barbasol shaving cream to store the embryos inside. In order to do this — and make a swift escape from the visitor center and drive away in a Jeep Wrangler — Nedry had to shut down the park's security systems, including the electric fences surrounding the dinosaur paddocks, with the exception of the raptor fences. Without power, the electric fences shut down, thus allowing the dinosaurs to escape. Later that night, Dennis was driving toward the docks when he got lost during the bad storm and accidentally hit a stack of logs. His car got stuck, so he had to get out and use a winch to help him get out of this dilemma. Unfortunately, for him, while looking for a tree to tie the other end of the winch to, he came across a juvenile Dilophosaurus. Dennis, not knowing of their aggressive nature since he knew nothing about dinosaurs, tried to shoo it away with a stick. This was a failed attempt, it was a sign that Dennis was too dumb to stay alive, and the Dilophosaurus began spraying venom in Dennis' chest and then into his eyes. Dennis, now blind, attempted to make his way for his car, but got hit by the car's door, causing him to drop his Barbasol can. He wiped the venom off of his eyes and got in the car. Upon closing the door he looked to his left and saw that the Dilophosaurus had found its way into the car, where it began to eat Dennis alive. Legacy The action of Dennis Nedry led to the death of at least four people, including himself on Isla Nublar. But in the years that followed led to a positive advantage to the dinosaurs on Isla Sorna. The dinosaurs were originally created as a tourist attraction, but thanks to Dennis Nedry, the dinosaurs were released into the wild, without any fences, guards or even government involvement. The origins of Jurassic World were built upon Dennis Nedry's actions. They did everything to prevent the same thing that happened to Jurassic Park about 20 years earlier. Nevertheless, the park ended up the same way like the original, at the hands of the Indominus rex. The incident later led to the creation of the Indoraptor. Gallery Images Tumblr mvezamWTkg1rmbf7ho1 1280.png|Nedry's enthusiastic giggling. Nedry.png|Dennis about to carry out his theft. Dilophosaurus (Jurassic Park).jpg|Dennis Nedry being attacked by the Dilophosaurus. SpitFace.jpg|Dennis getting spat on. jurassic-park-dennis-nedry-death.jpg|Dennis' death. Dead Nedry02.jpg|Dennis Nedry's corpse as seen in Jurassic Park: The Game. Legodilonedry.jpg|Lego Dennis Nedry being chased by Dilophosaurus, as seen in the Lego Jurassic World video game poster. 11564418-1764549160677473.png|Nedry's Funko Pop! Videos Jurassic Park (5 10) Movie CLIP - Nedry's Plan Goes Awry (1993) HD Trivia *He is made to look like the movie's main antagonist, but is never seen again after halfway into the movie, making him technically a posthumous main antagonist for the rest of the film, having indirectly released the Big One, who would hunt/kill humans out of believing them as threat for her pack, and Rexy, who roamed around the area outside her paddock that she was not familiar with. *He became a famous meme by the line, “Ah ah ah! You didn't say the magic word!” Navigation pl:Dennis Nedry Category:Greedy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Crackers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Thief Category:Saboteurs Category:Cowards Category:Blackmailers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Conspirators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Posthumous Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent Category:Non-Action Category:Internet Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Scapegoat Category:Type dependent on Version